What Hurts The Most
by Keito Stone
Summary: An AU of Fixing the Broken and Broken Smile. Kai X OC, Ren X OC & Ren X OC Ren Likes his Twin sister a little more than he should WARNING: RELAISTIC SUICIDE


_**What Hurts The Most**_

* * *

_**HIII~! So, sorry for the longest wait ever! BUT! I bring you an AU of Broken Smile and Fixing The Broken!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDFIGHT VANGUARD, WHAT HURTS THE MOST BY RASCAL FLATS OR IF I CANT LOVE HER FROM BEAUTY AND THE BEAST THE MUSICAL!**_

* * *

He remembered the days after the accident that took their parents away. His sister had lost all feeling in her legs, leaging them limb and useless. He had seen a little of her light die when Ratchet told her that there was nothing anyone could do to fix it.

Ratchet had bought a presonalized wheelchair for his sister to have, padded to the max and maintaied to 100% at all times.

Once she had figured out how to use the chair, Ren watched as some of the glow that had been present in his sisters eyes return. Even without her legs, she had the freedom to move again. Later, Ratchet had a lift installed into one of the two staircases so that Ryoko could move about on both floors of the house. That had bee received by grateful sighs of relief, as both of them were trying to figure out how to get Ryoko up and down the stairs with her wheelchair that wouldn't kill both of them in the proccess.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

He had sat with his sister as they waited for Tetsu and Kai to come and see them. Neither of them had seen their friends since the accident, though Kai stopped by almost everyday to see Ryoko while Tetsu checked up on Ren.

Miwa had stopped by a couple of times, but no one else had come. Ally was busy with Ryuuske in taking care of their Grandmother's funeral that they couldn't truly blame either of them for not visiting more often.

Glancing over at his twin, Ren smiled softly when he saw her nervous expression. The last time she had seen Kai, she had been able to walk and do things that she couldn't do anymore thanks to her lame legs. He wrapped an arm around her, hugging her while they waited. Ratchet was too busy to take them home so they waited on Tetsu who was the only one who had a drivers licence and a car. Kai had a motorcyle licence, which he was no doubt riding over from the other side of town.

Ren rested his cheek against Ryoko's head, knowing he would be riding with Kai. He didn;t really want to, but there wouldnt be any room for him in Tetsu's car along with Ryoko and her wheelchair.

_**That don't bother me**_

Tetsu was the first to arrive, standing still in shock, not knowing that Ryoko no longer had use of her legs. With a weak smile, Ryoko spoke to Tetsu for the first time in weeks.

"Hi Tetsu-kun." Tetsu had smiled softly and sat down next to them, joking and talking with the twins as they fell into a comfortable atmosphere that they had always had around each other.

It had felt like an eternity by the time Kai had arrived. Ren had watched the way Kai had stood by his bike in shock, looking at Ryoko with concern. He was confused about why Ren was sitting down on a bench while his girlfriend was stuck in a wheelchair.

Ryoko seem to feel the gaze on her and turned to find the source, only to stiffen and look away. She had felt good when Tetsu had accepted the new wheelshair thing, saying that he was jeleous since now she could sit out in gym whenever she wanted or got tired while the rest of them had to wait for the teacher to dismiss them. that had gotten a good laugh out of the two, since Ren was excused until Ratchet cleared him as fit for gym again.

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**_

Ren watched as a couple of tears fell down his sister's cheeks, waiting for rejection because of her new disability. Looking over at Kai, Ren felt pride swell in his heart as Kai walked over to his sister and knelt down so that she would have to either close her eyes or look up not to see him. He had apparently seen the tears as well and wanted to reassure his girlfriend that he wasn't going anywhere, and that he wasn't as pety as to leave her just because she couldn't feel her legs.

Apparently that had demolished the dam as a waterfall of tears fell down Ryoko's cheeks, a smile gracing her lips.

Kai helped Tetsu with loading Ryoko into his car, carefully placing her into the passenger seat, kissing her and buckling her in while Ren and Tetsu folded the wheelchair down and rolled it into the backseat. With a promise to see her at the house, Ren and Kai got onto Kai's motorcyle, Ren jumping and clinging to Kai as he took off down the street.

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**_

Things had gone well for them for a couple years after that. He and Alliena had gotten together, while Kai had clung to his sister, worrying over little things that she would laugh about and do anyway, saying that 'she needed to do something before she went stir crazy!'

He had been more than slightly freaked out when he had found a used pregnancy test in his sister's bathroom. He had talked to Ryoko, and she told him that she was going to keep the baby whether Kai left her or not.

Alliena had come to him a couple days later and told him that she was pregnant as well. Much to his own embarassment, Ren had fainted out on the front lawn, Ally poking him with a stick when he woke up later.

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**_

He had been standing in the doorway when Ryoko had told Kai, something that he did without her knowing. Tetsu and Ryuuske were downstairs waiting to see if Kai was going to back out as well, though Tetsu was working on dinner.

The happy shout of joy was the best reaction that he had ever heard, though it was his sister's laugh that brought a smile to his face. He had gone down stairs after that, smling as Ally had glomped him, Ryuuske smiling in acceptance. He may have not liked Ren in the beginning, but he learned to atleast get along with him for the sake of his little sister.

The two had come down when Tetsu had called to both of them, Kai carrying his sister like she was glass. Her arm was wrapped around the back of Kai's neck for support, her wheelchair nowhere in sight as he set her down in her chair.

He didn't see that wheelchair for the rest of the night.

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**_

A couple of days later, Kai had shown up and asked him for his approval for him to propose to Ryoko. It had taken Ren a couple of minutes to wrap his mind around Kai's logic, but he nodded, saying; "You're the person who makes her smile, why would I say no?"

He had gone to Ryuuske a week before, only to get the same answer, along with a couple of threats of what would happen if he ever hurt Ally. He had asked Ally, though she hadn't exactly said yes, he was happy that she still accepted the ring.

Then Everything went down hill.

_**But that's not what gets me**_

Ryoko gave birth to Toshiki Kai Jr and his twin sister, Ryoko Kai. They had both been surprized by the little girl, though they weren't too upset over the fact. They guessed that they got double trouble for all the torture that Ren and Ryoko had out their parents through.

That was when it happened. A few weeks before the the first birthday of his nephew and neice, Ryoko was in another accident. Ren had been with her, but someone had grabbed him before he was injuried too seriously. They had been on their way to the grocery store while Kai and Ally were away at work, Tetsu and Misaki happily watching over Toshiki, Ryoko, and Hidan along with their own, Leon.

The police that had shown up after the set that had helped to run over his sister had said that it was some criminals that they were chasing and that they didn't see his sister on the ground until it was too late. They apologised and gave their condolences as his sister was being loaded into the ambulance.

Ren had shrieked that they could take their condolances and suck it as he got in with his sister, talking to the paramedics about her previous injuries and her medications as they hooked up an IV to her.

_**What hurts the most**_

He was forced to stay outside of the operating room, pacing back and forth as Ratchet took care of his sister. He was lost, though he faintly remembers calling Kai at some point. He had felt someone touch his arm, though he never remembered their face. Someone asking if he would like some water or something else to drink. He had said water, his nerves shot as he slowly sank into one of the chairs, his head held in his hands.

Ratchet had come out a couple of hours later, a grim expression on her face as a couple of nurses began taking Ryoko to her room, Kai and Ally following after them as Ren stayed with Ratchet.

Ratchet had an unreadable expression as Ren approached her. Her eyes were trained on his sister's retreating form, tears welling in her eyes. He remembered asking what was wrong, panic rising in his chest. This was his baby sister, his twin sister!

Ratchet had turned to him, tears falling, saying that she was dying, and there was nothing that she could do. Her organs were damaged beyond repaire of any degree and she had been hiding a secret from all of them.

Ryoko had stage four cancer.

_**Was being so close**_

Ren had stared at Ratcaht's back as he stood in the hallway, his eyes wide. His sister had Cancer? Stage four? But... How?! Running down to his sister's room, Ren panted as his sister turned toward him, a small smile gracing her lips.

_Aniki._

He felt his anger rising as she said that with such a calm tone of voice, her face happy. She had been lying to all of them, living in pain and forcing herself to keep living without any help. He stood next to her, scowling.

_What is wrong with you?! You hid having cancer from all of us?! From Kai! From ME!_

She looked at him with wide, shocked eyes. The others stared at him as well, looking between the two of them in shock and confusion. Kai was the first to speak up.

_It that true, Ryoko?_

Ryoko had given a sad nod, looking down at her hands.

_I have stage four cancer and a growing brain tumor. I... I didn't want any of you to worry... It was too late when we found the cancer, and its too dangerous to operate with my cancer to remove the tumor... I'm so sorry..._

_**And having so much to say**_

It had taken them a few days to forgive her, but each of them would come and spend some time with her, sometimes bringing flowers, other times bringing books.

Kai had even brought the twins by to see their mother for their birthday.

Ren had stayed by her side the entire time, even renting a cot to sleep next to her at night. Each day, he watched his sister struggle to wake up, her breathing labored and coming in short gasps and coughing fits for the first few minutes until she managed to hold down some water.

If she held it down.

On her better days, she was able to hold down the small amount of breakfast that she ate. On the worse, she would get sick just from the slightest smell of it. Ratchet told him that it was completely normal for this to happen, saying that being sick in general usually ruined a person's appitite.

Ren sat with her all day, only leaving to use the bathroom or to stretch his legs. He felt more like her husband than her brother, but he understood that Kai couldn't be at work and be here at the same time. Ally had complained, but he just said that this was his little sister, and that Ryuuske would do the same to Miwa if it had happened to her.

_**And watching you walk away**_

One morning, Ryoko had slowly slid her eyes open before falling into a long coughing fit, blood rushing up her throat and past her lips. Ren had called for Ratchet franically, but all Ratchet could do was tell him to wipe the blood away and hope that it ended soon.

He had turned to snap at her, but she had beaten him to the punch, flatly saying that ALL of Ryoko's organs were crushed and that it was a miracle that she had lasted this long.

Ryoko had smiled a little later, thanking him as Seto came in with the largest boquet of yellow roses that either of them had ever seen. Seto had smiled at both of them and apologised to Ryoko about them not being King Tut roses. He produced a single, small yellow rose from his breast pocket and placed it in her hands.

Ryoko had smiled fondly at him, lightly touching the small bud that he had given her.

_Thank you Seto..._ A coughing fit cut her off, Ren reaching up and wiping her mouth of any blood. Seto had frowned and looked at the clipboard at the foot of her bed, reading over what was wrong, his frown deepening with each line he read.

_**And never knowing**_

By the end of the day, Ryoko's room was filled with flowers ranging from the yellow roses that Seto had brought to the single Lotus flower Miwa had brought during lunch to the Tiger Lilys that Ally had brought just half an hour ago. Ren had set up a small table on the other side of Ryoko who had a small, sad smile on her lips.

_I hope Toshiki stops by... I miss him._

Ren had stiffened before lightly placing his hand on her head, smiling. He had never heard anyone refer to Kai by his first name, never. They had always called him Kai after the accident that took his and Misaki's parents.

_I'm sure he's on his way. He probably just got stuck in traffic._

He got a wider smile before she laid back and closed her eyes. He was used to her taking naps now, often picking up one of the books that someone had brought and reading it until she woke up again.

Taking her hand into his own, Ren settled down next to her, using her table to rest the book on, reading it slowly. This one was about a young boy whose parents were murdered when he was infant and he was sent away to live with his aunt and uncle who hated him.

_**What could have been**_

Sighing, Ren closed the book, finished with it. Looking over at the clock, Ren frowned when he realized that he had been reading for almost two hours. He was about to reach for his phone when the heart monitor next to him began to flash brightly in warning. Eyes wide, Ren called for a nurse who solomly turned the lights and sound off, squeezing his shoulder as she left.

_Yoko?_

Lightly shaking his sister, Ren watched as her head lolled limply to the left, her eyes closed. From outside the door, Ren could hear footsteps that were that of a jog, a light russling of paper that gave away the telltale signs of a boquet of flowers.

_Ryoko._

Another shake, this one a little firmer then the last, did nothing but make a little of her hair fall into her face. Eyes wide, Ren turned to the monitor next to him.

Flatline. None of the usualy squiggles that Ryoko used to laugh at him for watching with such intrest.

Kai stood in the doorway, a small boquet of Dragon Lillies with a single yellow Rose in the center in his hand, panting. His tie was nowhere to be seen and his shirt was open slightly.

_RYOKO!_

Ren had tears straming down his cheeks, his hands holding his sister's shoulders, shaking her slightly. Kai stood in the doorway, his eyes watering as he dropped the flowers, the rose crushed underfoot as he ran over to see his wife, her face cooling as he took it into his hands.

Memories flooded his mind; her smiling face, her cooking, her with their children. Their wedding day. Tears fall down his face and onto her cheeks, his thumbs quickly wiping them away.

Gone. She was gone...

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

Ren stood infront of the casket inside of the funeral home, looking over the make up they had put on his sister's face. Her hair was beautiful, curled around her face then spread around her head like a bloody halo, curled and silky. They had tried to get it to match the photo that Kai had given them, but Ren could see the mistakes.

The blush was too dark, her lipstick too purple, her eyeshadow too blue, eyeliner to heavy.

Shaking his head, Ren denied the make up. Kai was at home trying to either find someone to watch the twins for him, or getting them ready for th funeral, Ren wasn't sure. But right now, he needed to fix his sister before they said their final goodbyes.

_Give me the make up, I'll do. My sister... Ryoko showed me how._

The funeral directer looked ready to protest, but woman in charge of taking care of the bodies carefully began to wipe away the make up she had put on. She had a feeling that the colors the director had said were wrong; they had made the poor girl look worse than being dead did.

Ren carefully took the make up into his hand and began to remake Ryoko's face in the way he remembered her. A couple of swipes of a lighter blush accented her cheeks, a light little coating. He selected a darker purple and a charocle coloer, applying it the way she had taught him. Four quick swipes of the liquid liner and he had Ryoko's eyes done, looking much more natural than the make up from before.

Pulling Ryoko's own lip liner and lipstick from his jacket pocket, Ren carefully painted her lips with the liner before taking a brush and applying the lipstick.

Pulling away, Ren carefully combed her hair back down from where it had been pushed up.

_There... That's my sister now._

The woman smiled at the director's shocked expression. He had never seen someone take so little time with make up.

Ren then reached back into his jacket and produced a card. **Black Celestial Maiden, Kali. **Carefully, Ren placed the card in her hands along with a Dragon Lilly. Smiling a little, Ren nodded to the funeral director before making his way out to Tetsu. Stowed away in his pocket, was his sister's deck and some of her make up.

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

Ren sat up in the front of the service along with Ally, Hidan, Kai, Toshiki, and Little Ryoko. Ren could see the confusion in his niece and nephew, along with his daughter. They had all been told that Ryoko wasn't going to be coming home anymore.

Kai was trying to hold back tears as he held his two children close. Both of them were crying, calling out for their mommy while their father tried his best to comfort them while surpressing his own anguish.

Taking pity on his friend, Ren walked over and plucked up little Ryoko from her father's grasp, carfully turning her to face him and soothing her. Kai looked gratefully up at him as Toshiki began to calm down and doze off in his arms. Little Ryoko picked her head up from Ren's shoulder and looked at his long hair before crying out.

_Mommy!_

Stiffening, Ren looked down at his niece as she played with his hair, happily crying out mommy over and over again. Looking at Kai, Ren could see the unshed tears finally fall as he took his daughter back, Toshiki far away in dreamland in his carrier.

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**_

Sighing, Ren walked over to the podium and carefully placed a CD into the player that was connected to the speaker system. Everyone turned around as he spoke into the microphone.

_This was in my sister's will... She wanted this played at her funeral._

Pressing play, Ren went over to Ally and Hidan, holding Ally, tears falling as he listened to Kai and his sister sing 'As Long As You're Mine' followed by Ally and Ryoko singing 'Defiying Gravity'. The final song was of the one time Ryoko had gotten him to sing a song infront a recorder. He had sung 'If I Cant' Love Her' from the Broadway version of "Beauty and the Beast" for her.

Ren felt a fresh bought of tears fall down his cheeks. He had told Ryoko that he had chosen that song because he was thinking of Ally as Belle. He had lied unabashidly to her about that, always giving her the same answer whenever she asked.

The truth was, his first love was his sister, and he had sung that because he knew he couldn't have her.

_**But I'm doin' It**_

It was a mutual agreement that Ryoko was going to be creamated after the service. Ren watched as the woman from earlier carefully removed her jewelry and placed them in a bag. She moved to remove the card and lilly as well until Ren stopped her.

She gave him a funny look but left them none the less. She then carefully added some more of the flowers that had been brought. A few King Tut Roses were added to her hair, as well as some Dragon Lillies. A couple Hawaiian Lotus blosooms were added, as well as some Tiger Lillies. Ren was careful to tuck his own favorite, the red Wanted Rose, over her ear and in her hands.

Standing up, Ren smiled at the beautiful picture of his sister surrounded by flowers, something that she had wished to happen in life that now happened for her after.

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

After they had buried the larger amount of Ryoko's ashes, Ren took home a small urn of her ashes. He set the urn down next to a large picture of his sister from when they were eighteen on the mantle of the fireplace. Kai took the twins and moved out the the family home, opting to rent an apartment for the time being. He had said that he needed to be away from the house that had his wife all over it.

Miwa and Ryuuske would check in on them regularly, often taking care of the twins at the Suzuki house when Kai was at work.

Ally and Hidan had asked Ren to move out of the Suzugamori house for the time being, something he could understand, his sister had kept everyone together; something he couldn't do. Together, they moved in with Ryuuske and Miwa, something that they were happy to do.

Ren, however, began to become estranged to his family.

_**Still Harder**_

Looking around his family home, Ren sighed as he began to clean, carefully dusting, sweeping, moping, and vaccuming everything. stopping outside of his sister's old bedroom, Ren sighed and carefully opened the door, turning the light on.

Nothing had changed from when they were younger. All of her books were still on her shelves, her bed still made. Even her desk was organized. Sitting down on the bed, Ren sighed and held his head in his hands.

He still hadn't gotten over the death of his sister. He knew that everyone grieved differently, but he still missed her. It most certainly didn't help that everytime he looked in the mirror, he saw his sister staring back at him. His own relfection was haunting him, a constant reminder that now there was only one, but there had been two.

Looking over at her old closet, Ren contemplated checking the clothes for mothballs a minute before getting up and opening the doors.

_**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**_

Tetsu was starting to worry about Ren. Ally had been dropping Hidan off more and more after Ryoko's funeral. Hidan would always cry out at nap time for her Daddy, and Tetsu had asked Ally about it.

She told him that Ren had been spending more and more time at the Suzugamori house than with her and Hidan. She was worried, but she had a job and taking care of Hidan came first in her mind. Tetsu promised her that he would look into it.

Standing outside of the Suzugamori family house, Tetsu took a deep breath before sliding his key into the lock, opening the door. Locking the door behind himself, Tetsu listened to try and figure out where Ren was. The Suzugamori house was HUGE and he could miss Ren by seconds if he wasn't careful. The light clatter of pans hit his ears. Walking over to the kitchen, Tetsu sighed before opening the door.

The sight that greeted him startled him so much that he fell on his ass.

There, cooking in the kitchen, was _Ryoko Suzugamori._

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

Kai didn't know what had possessed him to return the house that held his torment, but there he was, sliding his key into the lock, just barely opening the door in time to see Tetsu fall on his ass, shock written across his face.

Tetsu? Shocked? Those two things didn't leave a good taste on his tongue. Walking over to where Tetsu was, Kai knelt down to his friend.

_Tetsu? What's got you spooked?_

Tetsu raised a shaky hand and pointed into the kitchen, his eyes still wide as he did so.

Following the direction that Tetsu was pointing, Kai felt his heart stop for a second as he casught sight of what had spooked Tetsu so badly.

There, dressed in the same clothes that Kai had taken Ryoko's virginity in, was Ren.

Standing up, Kai stalked over to Ren, a dark scowl over shadowing his features. How dare he wear her clothes. Couldn't he see that they were all still in so much pain?

Grabbing Ren's hair in his fist, Kai yanked the pan out of his hand before punching Ren in the face, sending his friend and brother in law skittering across the floor.

_How DARE you!_ Stalking over to Ren again, Kai snarled as he pulled Ren up by his hair, growling at the expression of pain that mirrored his dead wife's.

_K-Kai-kun! That hurts!_ Tears formed in the corners of red eyes, causing Kai to loosen his grip enough that Ren could skitter out of his grip. Kai's eyes glazing over as he remembered Ryoko saying the same thing when he had touched a bruise she had gotten from the accident.

_**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

Ren hid behind Tetsu's hulking form, shaking from what Kai had done. He didn't even know why they were in house house, damn it!

Standing up, Ren opened his mouth to tell them both off until he saw Kai's face.

Kai had tears falling down his cheeks, his hand covering his mouth as his shoulders shook from the force of his repressed sobs. Ren moved to comfort his friend until Tetsu stopped him, a fierce glare telling him to get changed then be back downstairs with a good explaination. Tetsu carefully pulled Kai into a hug, coaxing Kai to let it out as Ren quietly run upstairs and changed back into his own clothes.

_**That I left unspoken**_

Tetsu had gotten Kai calm by the time Ren came back down, his red hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. The glare from earlier returned with a vengence, making Ren swallow nervously.

Oh yeah, he was in big trouble.

Sliding into what he assumed was his designated seat, Ren folded his hands in his lap, looking at the floor as Tetsu and Kai scowled at him.

_Ren, what were you doing?_

_What the hell were you doing in - in HER clothes!?_

Glancing up, Ren took not about how Kai still couldn't say his sister's name. A harsh look from Kai had him looking back at the floor again, his lips pressed together in a fine line. He was going to keep a quite for as long as he could.

Kai yanked his head up and stared at him in shock.

_Those her her earings... You PIERCED your fucking EARS?! With the earring that I gave HER?!_

Ren could see Kai's anger reaching to boiling point quickly. Pulling his jow out of Kai's grip, Ren excused himself to the bathroom.

_**What hurts the most**_

Tetsu looked over at Kai, who was shaking in his anger. He was visibly shaking, his eyes lit with a fire that they hadn't seen in months. Many of them had thought that he would try to kill himself and the children with him. He had even given up Vanguard after Ryoko had died. Nothing any of them did seamed to make a difference.

Except for the twins. Toshiki and Lil Yoko were the only two who could get their father to smile anymore. Everyone knew that when Lil Yoko had called Ren 'Mommy' at Ryoko's funeral, that Kai had taken her and cried in a corner, telling her again and again that that wasn't her mommy, but her uncle Ren.

_He's been gone a long time for the bathroom._

Looking at the time, Tetsu agreed. Ren had been in the bathroom for almost 45 minutes now.

Standing up, Tetsu looked at Kai and they both headed to the the bathroom on the first floor, assuming that was where Ren had gone.

_**Is being so close**_

Locking the third upstair's bathroom door, Ren flipped the lights on, a butcher knife and a pair of scissors in his grip. Looking in the mirror, Ren scowled when he saw himself for the first time in months.

Wait...

There she was. Just behind him instead of overlapping him like usual.

_Do it Aniki. I miss you so much._

Ren smiled and lightly touched her face in the reflection.

_Soon. Aniki will be there soon Imouto._

Looking down at his two weapons of choice, Ren carefully set his phone down, playing "If I Can't Love Her", singing along.

_And in my twisted face_

_There's not the slightest trace_

_Of anything that even hints of kindness_

_And from my tortured shape_

_No comfort, no escape_

_I see, but deep within is utter blindness_

_Hopeless_

_As my dream dies_

_As the time flies_

_Love a lost illusion_

Pushing his sleeves up, Ren carefully too the tip of the knife straight down from the heel of his hand to the crease of his elbow. Smiling as his blood began to pour down his arm, Ren repreated the proccess five more times, leaving three long gashes down each of his arms.

_Helpless_

_Unforgiven_

_Cold and driven_

_To this sad conclusion_

_No beauty could move me_

_No goodness improve me_

_No power on earth, if I can't love her_

He could see her face, see that she was smiling & huging on the reflection of himself.

_No passion could reach me_

_No lesson could teach me_

_How I could have love her and made her love me too _

_If I can't love her, then who?_

_**And having so much to say**_

Looking at each other in panic, Tetsu and Kai ran upstairs and began to check the other bathrooms. The first two took a while; the locks jammed and made them break the door down. Which took more time. They could hear Ren singing, but they couldn't tell from where.

The entire floor echoed like this.

_Long ago I should have seen_

_All the things I could have been_

_Careless and unthinking, I moved onward_

The second took longer since this one was actually locked.

_No pain could be deeper_

_No life could be cheaper_

_No point anymore, if I can't love her_

It took both of their combined weight to get the door to burts open. It was a fluke as well, wasting even more time.

_**And watching you walk away**_

Ren could hear them coming. Snarling, he brought the knife to his thighs, hacking away entire sections of his legs. He was starting to feel lightheaded.

_Over there Aniki! Use the tub!_

Looking up, Ren smiled when he saw the tub. That would help.

_No spirit could win me_

Tetsu and Kai threw themselves against the door, yelling at Ren to unlock the door.

_No hope left within me_

Filling the tub to the brim with scalding water, Ren climbed in, clothes and all. Gritting his teeth, Ren looked over at the mirror, seeing his sister's smiling face looking back at him, nodding her head in approval.

_Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free _

_But it's not to be_

_If I can't love her_

_Let the world be done with me._

Tetsu finally got the door to give with one last bruising hit. The two of them stumbled in just in time to watch Ren give his last thrash of life from the tub.

_**And never knowing**_

Kai looked at Tetsu, at a complete loss for words. There, right in under their noses, Ren had commited suicide.

Helping Tetsu haul Ren out of the scalding water, Kai pulled his phone out of his pocket, calling 911 while Tetsu began to do CPR on their friend.

They both knew that it was a futile attempt, but they had to try.

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

Ally didn't diserve the pain of losing a loved one completely.

_**What hurts the most**_

_I love you Aniki!_

_**Is being so close**_

_And I love you too Imouto. More than you know._

_**And having so much to say**_

_Aniki, do you think Toshiki and Alliena will be okay?_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_Yes. I do. Why do you ask?_

_**And never knowing**_

_Because we're up here and not with them, silly! I miss them._

_**What could have been**_

_We'll see them again someday._

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_Promise?_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

_Promise._

_**Not seeing that loving you**_

_Then I'll just have to be content with watching for now!_

_**That's what I was trying to do**_

_Yes... for now. I love you Ryoko._


End file.
